101dalmatiansfandomcom-20200213-history
Dog's Best Friend (101 Dalmatian Street)/Gallery
Gallery for the 101 Dalmatian Street episode "Dog's Best Friend". image.jpeg|link=Dylan in Space Dylan's eyes in left.jpeg Dylan's eyes in right.jpeg Dylan see something.jpeg Shoot It!.jpeg Dylan 001.jpeg Dylan 002.jpeg Dylan 003.jpeg Mission Complete!.jpeg|"Space junk owned." Dylan smiles.jpeg Dylan looks at their paw prints on the floor.jpeg|Well... Dylan amused.jpeg|...Almost everything.|link=Dylan is not amused Dylan sees Dolly.jpeg|link=Dylan sees Dolly upstairs Dylan sees Dolly slides down and do the tricks.jpeg Dylan also not amused about Dolly.jpeg|"Dolly, you are so not helping." Dylan amused again.jpeg Dylan sees her tricks again.jpeg|"Whoa, hey!" Dylan sees his siblings following her.jpeg Dylan watching and Dolly doing it again.jpeg Messy Dylan.jpeg Dylan sees his dad went home.jpeg|"Dad!" Dylan washes the window off the dust.jpeg Darn that chores.jpeg What's this?.jpeg "So well trained.".jpeg|"Wow, Clarissa's human is so well trained." And "Does all the work.".jpeg|"He does all the work." Dylan wished to have a pet.jpeg|"(sighs) If only we had a pet." Dylan's Done!.jpeg|"Clear!" Knock, knock.jpeg Eyes On U.jpeg Who can that be?.jpeg|"Dizzy? Dee Dee?" Mr. Fuzzy's appearance.jpeg Dylan's shocked and terrified of Mr. Fuzzy.jpeg|"A human?!" Dizzy and Dee Dee cheek-to-cheek with cute eyes on Dylan.jpeg|link=Dizzy and Dee Dee cheek-to-cheek and cute eyes on Dylan Dylan isn't think so.jpeg Wait, what?.jpeg Dylan refused to keeping a human in the house.jpeg|"No way!" Dylan never saw it.jpeg Now Dylan saw it.jpeg|"Aah! He's in the house!" Dylan handle about this.jpeg|"I'll handle this." Dylan walks toward to Mr. Fuzzy.jpeg Dylan had to talks to Mr. Fuzzy.jpeg Dylan barks at Mr. Fuzzy.jpeg|Dylan barking Dylan gets his tummy tickled by Mr. Fuzzy.jpeg Dylan almost fights his tummy tickle.jpeg|"Must fight tummy tickle!" Dylan couldn't resist his tummy tickle.jpeg|"Can't resist!" Dylan shakes his foot.jpeg Dylan shakes his foot 02.jpeg Dylan shakes his foot 03.jpeg Dylan shakes his foot 04.jpeg Awwww��.jpeg Dylan sees something again.jpeg Dylan thinks adopted a human isn't the bad idea.jpeg|link=Dylan thinks adopting a human isn't such a bad idea Dylan shrugs.jpeg Dylan thought about it.jpeg That beautiful dog.jpeg I ❤️ With all my heart!.jpeg "Kind of been the opposite of a sister.".jpeg Tell me about it..jpeg Literally....jpeg Dylan gots stand toward by Dolly.jpeg Dolly thinks Dylan just wanted Mr. Fuzzy....jpeg ...To do all the work!.jpeg Not what she says.jpeg|"Well, it's not like..." Dylan stand towards back to Dolly.jpeg|"...You're much help." Dylan hears Mr. Fuzzy whistling.jpeg Dylan thinks Mr. Fuzzy is drinking the toilet.jpeg Dylan kinda think so.jpeg Hmmm....jpeg Only if it works....jpeg They're never gonna drinking their toilet again.jpeg What is Mr. Fuzzy doing?.jpeg Oh no....jpeg Here it goes..jpeg Dylan runs to Mr. Fuzzy.jpeg Dylan shocked.jpeg Dylan and Mr. Fuzzy crashed.jpeg|"Bad human!" Dylan is not happy about it.jpeg Mr. Fuzzy petting Dylan's ear.jpeg At least he's got Mr. Fuzzy on the other side.jpeg Cute.��.jpeg Let's train him up!.jpeg|"So let's get him trained up!"|link=Let's train him up! What is Dylan doing?.jpeg Face-palm Dylan.jpeg Dylan will get Mr. Fuzzy.jpeg Dylan pushes vacuum cleaner to the left.jpeg Dylan tied up to the right.jpeg Dylan is such a mess.jpeg Dylan shakes off the dirt on his face.jpeg Not funny, Dolly..jpeg Now it's not doing that..jpeg Lesson learned to yes.jpeg And right back to no.jpeg Dylan pushes Mr. Fuzzy to the kitchen.jpeg There you go.jpeg Whoa, that's a lot to f dirty dishes.jpeg Anyway, I'm on to do anything right now.jpeg Dylan walking out the kitchen.jpeg Wait, what's going on with the water running?.jpeg Dylan sees-- wait, what?.jpeg Dylan sees Mr. Fuzzy rolling the puppy.jpeg|link=Dylan sees Mr. Fuzzy rolling the puppy Oh, boy!.jpeg Dylan hits the puppy and rolled out the kitchen.jpeg|link=The puppy hits Dylan and rolled out the kitchen Alright, Mr. Fuzzy....jpeg ...You better clean this mess!.jpeg Clear!.jpeg Dylan sees Mr. Fuzzy dancing by a mop.jpeg Dylan pops up and well....jpeg|"Uh, well..." It was... Kind of... Maybe....jpeg|"That was kind of... Maybe..." His fault..jpeg|"My fault." Yeah, his fault..jpeg Really his fault..jpeg Rrgh....jpeg Nngh....jpeg Dylan gets comforted by his father, Doug.jpeg Dylan tell his father what will the humans trained.jpeg|"Yeah, great." Dylan thinking of which means.jpeg|"Which means..." Dylan said "When he's trained...".jpeg|"When he's trained..." What's the word again?.jpeg Oh, yeah. Pet generations!.jpeg Dylan sees him again.jpeg Hehe, yeah....jpeg Uh oh, there they goes....jpeg At the park!.jpeg Dylan takes Mr. Fuzzy to the park.jpeg Keep going, Mr. Fuzzy.jpeg Dylan walking.jpeg Wait, what's going on?.jpeg What is he doing?.jpeg Come on, Mr. Fuzzy!.jpeg Let's go, will ya?.jpeg Why would you play fetch instead?.jpeg Here's the ball.jpeg|link=How would you like to play fetch instead? Come on, Mr. Fuzzy.jpeg I'll throw it, you'll catch it as it goes, ok?.jpeg|link=How about... Now, come on. Throw.jpeg|link=You'll throw it and I'll catch it as it goes, ok? Now, come on. Throw..jpeg Throw..jpeg Hmm....jpeg Alright then..jpeg Dylan grabs Mr. Fuzzy's phone.jpeg Now fetch!.jpeg Good boy!.jpeg Dolly hits Dylan and races to Mr. Fuzzy.jpeg Dizzy Dylan.jpeg Not fun! Going back!.jpeg|Dylan chases them I'm a despicable dog been.jpeg|Dylan chases them again|link=I'm a despicable dog being Agh, come on!.jpeg|And again Dylan climbs up the couch to Mr. Fuzzy.jpeg Snuggling as a bug in the rug.jpeg Dylan, Dolly, their siblings and Mr. Fuzzy sleeping.jpeg Dylan's eyes closed.jpeg Dylan's eyes open.jpeg Dylan's eyes turn right.jpeg Dylan's eyes turn left.jpeg Where'd everybody go?.jpeg Dylan sleeping.jpeg Dylan wakes up.jpeg|"Huh?" I know what they're doing.jpeg|"Aah!" Dylan thinks they're messing up around the house.jpeg|"No pushing buttons!" Dylan jumps off the couch to see what they're doing.jpeg Dylan sees what's going on here.jpeg Oh my dog!.jpeg Oh my dog! (2).jpeg What's Dylan gonna do?.jpeg Dylan got to unplug this thing.jpeg "I think...".jpeg Watch yourself, Dylan!.jpeg Nice moves!.jpeg Dylan to the left toward to the plug.jpeg Almost there.jpeg Dylan to Dolly almost get it.jpeg Dylan and Dolly finally stops.jpeg What have you done, Mr. Fuzzy!.jpeg|"Bad, Mr. Fuzzy!" Bad human!.jpeg|"Bad!" Dylan sees Mr. Fuzzy; tries to get it out.jpeg Dylan sad.jpeg|link=Dylan is sad Dylan?.jpeg So unfair...jpeg So unfair.. (2).jpeg Dylan (picture).jpeg Didn't see that coming.jpeg Didn't see that coming (2).jpeg Didn't see that coming (3).jpeg That poor helpless creature....jpeg Maybe Dylan can't take care of Mr. Fuzzy.jpeg|link=Maybe Dylan can't taking care of Mr. Fuzzy Maybe it was such a bad idea.jpeg It's just not fair to keep him.jpeg Ooh, wait a minute....jpeg|"Heart. That's it!" Dylan has an idea!.jpeg|"Let's help Mr. Fuzzy follow his heart!" Here we go!.jpeg Almost there, Mr. Fuzzy.jpeg There you go!.jpeg|"Here boy, come on!" Dylan's sad eyes.jpeg Dylan crying.jpeg Do you need a hug, Dylan?.jpeg Wait for it....jpeg Dolly sliding down.jpeg Whee!.jpeg Dolly is about to flip her tricks.jpeg Dolly is helping.jpeg|"What do you mean, Dylan?" Dolly's about to polish.jpeg Maybe she'll miss a spot.jpeg|"Oh, I missed the spot..." Dolly will do it again.jpeg|"Again!" Dolly waits again....jpeg ...With her siblings!.jpeg This is fun for Dolly.jpeg Oh, yes she is indeed..jpeg|"Bow Whacka Wow!" Dylan sees her tricks again.jpeg Dylan watching and Dolly doing it again.jpeg Going up twice....jpeg ...And going down again!.jpeg Watch out, Delilah.jpeg That was so cool.jpeg Yeah, cool.jpeg|"Bye, Mom!" Dee-Dee Dizzy Dogs Best Friend FMisterFuzzie.png Dolly and Deja Vu didn't see that coming.jpeg Yeah, didn't see that either.jpeg|"Uh..." Dolly asked to let the human in.jpeg|"Who let the human in?" Dylan handle about this.jpeg Dylan walks toward to Mr. Fuzzy.jpeg Dylan shakes his foot.jpeg Dylan shakes his foot 02.jpeg|"Yeah." Dylan shakes his foot 03.jpeg|"You are so..." Dylan shakes his foot 04.jpeg|"...handling this." Mr. Fuzzy looks at Dolly.jpeg Come here, you..jpeg Dolly terrified at Mr. Fuzzy.jpeg Back away!.jpeg|"No way." Eugh!.jpeg Dolly almost had fleas.jpeg It might gets hand all over Dolly's fur.jpeg|"It might have fleas!" Dylan sees something again.jpeg Dylan thinks adopted a human isn't the bad idea.jpeg Dylan shrugs.jpeg That beautiful dog.jpeg "Kind of been the opposite of a sister.".jpeg Tell me about it..jpeg Dylan gots stand toward by Dolly.jpeg Dolly thinks Dylan just wanted Mr. Fuzzy....jpeg|"Wait a minute." ...To do all the work!.jpeg|"You just wanted him to do all the work!" Not what she says.jpeg Dylan stand towards back to Dolly.jpeg Ugh, Dylan is so wrong.jpeg Dylan thinks Mr. Fuzzy is drinking the toilet.jpeg Hmmm....jpeg They're never gonna drinking their toilet again.jpeg Dolly laughing at Dylan and Mr. Fuzzy.jpeg|link=Dolly (along with Dizzy and Dee Dee) laughed at Dylan and Mr. Fuzzy Dolly thinks Mr. Fuzzy likes Dylan.jpeg Dolly Looking Dylan pushing with the vacuum cleaner.jpeg Face-palm Dylan.jpeg Dylan will get Mr. Fuzzy.jpeg Dylan pushes vacuum cleaner to the left.jpeg Dylan tied up to the right.jpeg Dylan is such a mess.jpeg Dylan shakes off the dirt on his face.jpeg Not funny, Dolly..jpeg|Dolly laughing at Dylan Now it's not doing that..jpeg Lesson learned to yes.jpeg|Oh, brother... And right back to no.jpeg Dolly hanging around with Mr. Fuzzy.jpeg His fault..jpeg Here comes the trigger word.jpeg|"Trigger word!" Dolly and her siblings sees them.jpeg Keep going, Mr. Fuzzy.jpeg They're sees them again.jpeg Dolly hits Dylan and races to Mr. Fuzzy.jpeg|"Bow Whacka Wow!" This is so much fun!.jpeg I'm never going back!.jpeg Agh, come on!.jpeg|link=Whoo-hoo! Best! Day! Ever!.jpeg|link=Best! Day! Ever! Ah, this is nice....jpeg Dylan climbs up the couch to Mr. Fuzzy.jpeg Snuggling as a bug in the rug.jpeg Dylan, Dolly, their siblings and Mr. Fuzzy sleeping.jpeg What's Dylan gonna do?.jpeg Didn't see that coming..jpeg What's Dolly gonna do?.jpeg She's gonna shut down the blender.jpeg Dolly's on action!.jpeg Dolly's on action! (2).jpeg Dolly's on action! (3).jpeg Dolly's on action! (4).jpeg Dolly's on action! (5).jpeg Dolly to the right.jpeg|link=Dolly to the right toward the blender She's gonna make it.jpeg Dylan to Dolly almost get it.jpeg Rushing to shut down the blender.jpeg|link=Rushing to shut down the blender Karate kick shutdown!.jpeg Dylan and Dolly finally stops.jpeg Bad human!.jpeg Dylan sees Mr. Fuzzy; tries to get it out.jpeg Dylan sad.jpeg So unfair...jpeg So unfair.. (2).jpeg|"No, dad." Dolly can't get rid of him.jpeg|"We can't get rid of him." He's part of their family now.jpeg They sees him again.jpeg Dylan (picture).jpeg|link=Dolly (picture) Didn't see that coming.jpeg Didn't see that coming (2).jpeg Didn't see that coming (3).jpeg It's just not fair to keep him.jpeg Dylan has an idea!.jpeg Here we go!.jpeg Almost there, Mr. Fuzzy.jpeg There you go!.jpeg True love never fails on it!.jpeg Dylan's sad eyes.jpeg Dylan crying.jpeg Do you need a hug, Dylan?.jpeg|"Come here, bro." Dylan continues crying.jpeg Category:Gallery